1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection television including a screen, a reflecting mirror and an image-projecting device, and particularly to a projection television in which a viewer can view a projected image with maximum luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional side view of a conventional projection television. Referring to FIG. 7, there is shown a casing 1, a screen 4 fixed to the casing 1, a reflecting mirror 5 disposed behind the screen 4 in the casing 1, and an image-projecting device 6 disposed at a lower part in the casing 1. The projection television incorporates three CRTs R, G, and B (FIG. 7 shows only one CRT). A circuit 7 supplies a video signal to the image-projecting device 6.
The image-projecting device 6 displays an image on, for example, a fluorescent screen. A mirror 5 reflects the image projected by the image-projecting device 6 to the screen 4, so that an image magnified to a predetermined size is formed on the screen 4.
With the conventional projection television, the viewer observes the image with maximum luminance when the eyes of a viewer 8 are as high as an axis of image normal to the screen and passing through the screen 4. In reality, the viewer observes the image with different luminance depending on where the viewer is relative to the screen. For instance, if the screen is positioned such that the axis of image is higher than the observer""s eyes, then the observer sees the image having a decreased luminance.
As described above, the problem with the conventional art is that the observer cannot view the image with maximum luminance, depending on the positions of the viewer""s eyes with respect to the screen.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problem.
An object of the invention is to provide a projection television capable of projecting high-quality images over a wide range of projection angles, so that a viewer can view the images having substantially the same luminance regardless of where the viewer is relative to the projection television.
A projection television has a screen that can be oriented toward the viewer. The projection television incorporates an image-projecting device, a reflecting mirror and screen accommodated in a housing. The image-projecting device produces an enlarged video image and the reflecting mirror reflects the enlarged image to the screen from behind such that the image is focused on the screen. At least one of the screen, image-projecting device, and reflecting mirror, and casing is tiltable such that the screen is oriented toward the viewer, so that the viewer is able to view the video image having a maximum luminance.
The screen, image-projecting device, and reflecting mirror may be housed casing, and the casing may be vertically tiltably supported such that the screen is oriented toward the viewer.
The screen, image-projecting device, and reflecting mirror may be fixed in the casing, and the casing may be horizontally tiltably supported such that the screen is oriented toward the viewer.
The reflecting mirror and screen may be assembled in an integral assembly in which the reflecting mirror is fixed relative to the screen. The integral assembly and the image-projecting device may be supported such that the integral assembly and the image-projecting device are rotated simultaneously about a common shaft in opposite directions to each other.
The image-projecting device may be fixed within the casing, and the screen and the reflecting mirror are supported such that the screen and the reflecting mirror are rotated simultaneously about the shaft in the same direction. The screen is tilted through an angle twice that through which the reflecting mirror is tilted.
The projection television may include a drive source such as a motor and a remote control unit for remote-controlling the drive source.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.